


he'll bring honor to us all

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, true art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[laughs hysterically] because if sid and claude had a kid they would be drafted to Columbus and bring honor unto my entire state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he'll bring honor to us all

**Author's Note:**

> no regrets

_hhaHHhahahahHHAHAHAH_

[](http://s1311.photobucket.com/user/WellPuckYouToo/media/giroux-crosby_zpsf57asvzi.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> fuckyoucanada on tumblr


End file.
